vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
FEE
Summary FEE is a beautiful woman, always appearing nude and mysteriously. This enigmatic being is known to have started all the Death Games in Choujin Sensen either choosing to help one contender or the other, never truly picking a side. It is not only until when the seven winners are decided and MATE started to act that her true character is revealed. Someone who simply chooses to enjoy watching humans struggle and act in death battles, even against the odds. FEE is later on revealed to be a being from another dimension entirely, having taken the form of the head researcher of the organization trying to study the ten dimensions of the world. Unlike normal 3-D beings, FEE is considered a two-dimensional God. She feeds on strong emotions created from players fighting to the death, as these are their method of fueling themselves. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly Low 6-B, likely higher Name: FEE Origin: Choujin Sensen Gender: Physically female Age: Unknown Classification: Two-Dimensional God Powers and Abilities: Teleportation (Teleported Shinji and Baron into an island), Power Bestowal (Granted powers to certain people), Space-Time Manipulation (Froze the space-time continuum, can stop time for others, can extend time to make a second feel like minutes, can technically reverse time), Invisibility, Intangibility, Shapeshifting, Weather Manipulation, DNA Manipulation (Can force evolution and de-evolution), Reality Warping, Dimension Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can implant memories into others), Precognition (Can see the future and make others see the same), Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Metal Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, Has the ability to recover from even dimension eating attacks, healed Rinji's arm with no issue, revived many geniuses from the dead and created bodies for them), In theory should have every other power she gave to the Espers and Carbonoids. Attack Potency: At least City level (Created a barrier that blocked an explosion which would have taken out a city), possibly Small Country level, likely higher (Are technically gods of their own dimension, even respected by the Carbonoids). Some attacks bypass conventional durability. Speed: At least''' Massively Hypersonic+''' (Should be above the Carbonoids they made), possibly''' FTL+''' (Should be superior to Galois) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Easily lifted Wire Girl), likely higher. Striking Strength: City Class Durability: At least City level, possibly Small Country level (Was unfazed by Rinji's attack nor his dimension quake), likely higher (The nature of their existence is fuelled by emotions making them difficult to kill) Stamina: Infinite, never shown to tire: she is fueled by the emotions of others. Range: Planet-wide Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Very intelligent, able to read a person's personality instantly and understand them. Understands the laws of physics and how each power works. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Linley Baruch (Coiling Dragon) Linley Baruch's Profile (Low 6-B Key was used, speed was equalized and Bebe was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Choujin Sensen Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healers Category:Memory Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Metal Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6